Lily and James: Countdown
by mmsaidpotterluva
Summary: This story is my version of how Lily and James fell in love. Of course, it wasn't that way AT ALL at first. L/J love/hate
1. Is it love? or hate?

Lily and James: Countdown  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like this story!!! It's my second fanfic. This is my image of how they fell in love up until their death.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 1: OOOOOOO, Look at This Everyone!  
  
  
  
  
  
"AHHHH! JAMES RICHARD POTTER!!!" 17 year old Lily Evans screamed downstairs.  
  
"Yes Lily Flower, you called?" asked James mischievously coming upstairs, closely followed by his partners in crime, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They were also known as the Marauders, the most infamous pranksters in school.  
  
One look at Lily and the Marauders burst out laughing. Lily's normally golden red hair was replaced with green, wiggling snakes.  
  
"Don't Lily Flower me, Potter," she spat. "Fix my hair now or I'll hex you into a gazillion pieces." James stepped forward sneering.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Madusa. Quick boys, look away! You'll be turned to stone!" They all laughed louder while Lily glared.  
  
"I said NOW POTTER!" she yelled taking out her wand.  
  
James shrugged. "But LILYYY, you look better that way!" he whined.  
  
"Oinkamious!" Lily said carelessly. All of a sudden there was a pop, and where James had been standing there was a bright pink pig. Suddenly the Marauders weren't laughing.  
  
"Oh yeah, before I forget, Eraisous Snakes!" She waved her wand and her hair was back to normal. "Now BEAT IT!" She yelled at the rest of the Marauders, who quickly ran away, James oinking wildly.  
  
Lily sighed and went back in her dorm. 'Why does Potter have to be such a prat?" Lily thought angrily. She went to her mirror and started brushing her waist long hair. Lily Evans had never been hated before. She had gorgeous wavy golden red hair that went down to her waist, big sparkling green eyes, and full red lips. She also had a great body, but the school uniform covered that most of the time. She was very popular, but not in a snobbish way, in fact she was just the opposite. She was friendly to everyone, even some Slytherins. She was even friendly to the Marauders when she first met them...  
  
/ Flashback /  
  
11 year old Lily Evans stood in between Platforms 9 and 10.  
  
'How odd. There's no platform 9 and ¾' she thought puzzled.  
  
"Need help?"  
  
Lily spun around to see a pretty girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, and sparkling blue eyes grinning mischievously at her.  
  
"Um, yeah.." Lily trailed off, wondering if she should ask this girl hopw to get on the platform.  
  
"Could you by any chance be looking for..platform 9 and 3/4 s?" asked a boy who popped up behind the girl. Lily jumped back in shock. The boy looked EXACTLY like the girl, except that his hair was short.  
  
"SIRIUS!" scolded the girl. "What did I tell you about popping up on people like that?"  
  
"Sorry, Andy dear, won't happen again!" He grinned. "I'm going to find James, Remus, and this new tag along kid named Peter."  
  
"No you may NOT Sirius, you're going to help this girl with her luggage. Be a gentleman for once."  
  
"Why would I help that...mudblood?" asked Sirius looking at Lily with disgust.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Andy slapped her brother hard. He just glared at her, then at Lily, then ran right through the wall between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
Lily stared at him open mouthed. 'So THAT'S how you do it.' She thought.  
  
Andy giggled at the expression on Lily's face. "Yeah, that's how you get onto the platform. By the way, I'm Andrea Black, but call me Andy. Everyone does. That jerk back there was my twin brother Sirius."  
  
Lily laughed, "I'm Lily Evans. Why did you slap Sirius anyway? Even though he IS kinda rude."  
  
Andrea frowned, "Because he called you a mudblood. A mudblood is a nasty term for a witch or a wizard whose parents are not magical. That's strange of Sirius though, he usually doesn't care what your parents are. Oh GOSH look at the time! We better board the train!" Andy took Lily's arm and dragged her through the train to find an empty compartment. As they passed Sirius's compartment, Lily saw Sirius look up at her and burst out lauging meanly. So did the rest of the boys. Lily decided that she hated these boys.  
  
/ Flashback ends /  
  
Lily finished with her hair and was ready to go downstairs to breakfast. Her friends were already downstairs. She was thankful for having such great friends to help her through rough times.  
  
She had Andy, Amanda, and Michelle.  
  
Andy was her 'crazy' friend. She was a daredevil who knew no limits. She was also the one to come up with all the pranks.  
  
Amanda, or Mandy was her crazy sidekick. She also loved doing pranks and was a rebel.  
  
Then there was Michelle, or Shelly. She loved doing pranks, but she was reasonable. She put the other two in line when things went out of hand.  
  
Lily was the biggest prankster of all. She carried out most of the pranks Andy came up with.  
  
Lily was happy to have them by her side.  
  
Lily got her books together and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************************************************************  
  
Downstairs, the boys had managed to turn James back, and he was fuming.  
  
"Damn, Evans," muttered James, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table with his friends.  
  
"You know Prongs, if I didn't know better I'd say you had a thing for her," said Sirius slyly.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE EVANS!" yelled James.  
  
The whole Great hall stared at him.  
  
"MIND YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" shouted James glaring at everyone. Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing.  
  
"She's getting a prank fest," said James.  
  
"WHAT! But James, she's a Gryffindor!" said Peter.  
  
"SO?" asked James irritated.  
  
"She's one of us, even if we don't like her." Said Remus, trying to reason with him.  
  
"I could care less if she's a Gryffindor, SHE'S GETTING A PRANK FEST!!!!!!!!" James spat out the last part.  
  
"Ok, ok man," said Sirius grinning. "Just as long as you let ME plan the pranks."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, yeah I know it's short. It gets better though, I promise. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.  
  
Maryam 


	2. Umm who am I?

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE!!!!!!! :Why do I have to tell these people that all the time? {grumbles}  
  
A/N: Hey people, sorry I haven't been writing! I've been soooo busy. Any way ITS SUMMER!!!!!!!! I have more time to write hopefully, though I gotta go to summer school. Blah. Sooooo I've finished the 5th HP book, which by the way was awesome (GO BUY IT!), and there are couple of stuff I'm adding in here from the book, BUT DON'T WORRY. Anyone who didn't read the 5th book WONT BE SPOILED! You won't even notice I got it from the book, honestly. Now for my shout outs:  
  
First a shout out to my beta, Lizmarauder4eva. READ HER STORY EVERYONE!!!  
  
Lizzie  
  
Miracle Girls  
  
Little E  
  
Shorti  
  
Sassy Chica  
  
Asphodel  
  
Fatima Said  
  
Lizmarauder4eva  
  
the redhead from Hell   
  
Zille  
  
spacecow  
  
Thanks a bunch all of you for reading and reviewing. Well here is my chappie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, I forgot I didn't put in Lily's friends last names. They are: Andrea Black, Amanda Caldwell, and Michelle Anderson.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Lily was heading toward the Great Hall deep in thought. 'Why Potter?' It wouldn't be so bad if it had been someone else annoying her, she'd probably be laughing her head off at the incident actually. But why did James Potter have the ability to spoil her mood. 'Because he's a bloody, egocentric prat who deserves my wrath, that's why' she thought satisfied with that conclusion, and entered the Great Hall in a much better mood.  
  
"LILLLLLLY! OVER HERE!" shouted Andy. Lily smiled at the sight of her wild best friend. She was standing on top of the Gryffindor table waving her arms like a maniac to get Lily's attention. Lily also noticed that her mid- back length, dark brown hair now had light brown highlights.  
  
"Hey Andy, and what in the world did you do to your hair?" Lily asked smirking.  
  
"You like it?" she asked brightly. "I just wanted to try something different." Shelly, who had been studying for a charms exam later on that day looked up at Andy with a knowing smile. Andy grinned sheepishly and added, "Ok, ok, and I also hoping that maybe you-know-who would notice me a bit more."  
  
Lily gasped in mock terror, "WHY, exactly, would you want bad 'ol Voldie to notice you period?" Amanda decided to stop pigging out at that moment, and burst out laughing, spraying Andy with bits of egg.  
  
"Gimme a BREAK, Lils," Amanda laughed. "We all know who she's talking about."  
  
Of course they did. Andy had been in love with Darren Addams ever since the end of 5th year. Lily couldn't blame her actually. He was one of the cutest boys in school. A tall, dark haired, aqua blue eyed gorgeous, Ravenclaw, he was every girls idea of "the hottest guy in the world", with just one flaw. He knew it. But no matter how many times Lily told her that Darren was bad news, Andy insisted that Lily wasn't her mother, therefore Lily shouldn't tell her who was "good" for her and who wasn't.  
  
"Sooooo, why were you late anyway Lils?" Andy asked curiously. Lily glared at her; this was the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.  
  
"Potter," Lily replied simply.  
  
"Oooooh, finally had a "moment" with James? Go Lily! We knew you had it in ya!" Amanda cheered. Lily looked horrified.  
  
"A moment with - with.POTTER?" Lily exclaimed disgustedly. "Girl, you're crazier than I thought. Let me make this clear to you, now and forever I - WILL - ALWAYS - HATE - POTTER!" She screamed the words loud and clear. Lily glared, then went on. "That-that jerk turned my hair into snakes," she said sulking. Then she added in a much brighter tone, "But I turned him into a pig." Lily giggled happily and her friends looked as though they were scared for her sanity.  
  
"Umm.you okay Lils?" Shelly asked unsurely.  
  
"Yuppie." She said smiling brightly. "We've got Transfiguration first, WITH MINNIE! Hurry up we're gonna be LATE!" And she skipped off happily singing "Joy to the World". Her friends stared after her. Shelly looked at her other friends uncertainly, then they all ran to catch up with the overly hyper girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~Meanwhile with the Boys~~~  
  
The boys were watching as an extremely happy Lily Evans skipped out of the Great hall, closely followed by her friends.  
  
"How does she do it?" asked James miserably watching Lily.  
  
"How does who do what, Prongsie?" asked Sirius smiling mischievously. At that moment, a couple of girls began literally drooling over his smile, but Sirius payed them no mind.  
  
"LILY. How does she switch from being angry, to being extremely happy so FAST?" James whined, stabbing his potato with his fork.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Prongs 'ol buddy?" replied Remus chuckling. "She's only mad when YOU'RE around." James smiled slyly. "Only when I'm around, eh? We'll see about that."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
"Aright students, please take your seats quietly. Now, today we'll be reviewing animagus. Can anyone tell me what an animagus is?" Professor Mcgonagall asked. Lily, who was the top student in every class and studied every lesson about three times, raised her hand. At that moment, James took out his wand, pointed it at her and whispered, "Obliviate Temperaro".  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Mcgonagall looked up expectedly at her. But all of a sudden, Lily couldn't remember what she was about to say. "Um, I forgot what I was going to say, Professor." She said dazed. There was a murmur of interest. Lily Evans had NEVER been unable to answer a question before.  
  
"Then why, Miss Evans, did you raise your hand?" inquired Professor Mcgonagall, slightly impatiently.  
  
"Oh, is that my name? Evans? Hmm, whats my first name then?" asked Lily wonderingly. The marauders sniggered behind her. Lily looked completely bewildered, and Professor Mcgonagall looked angry now.  
  
"Miss Evans, are you being smart with." she trailed off looking from Lily, to a laughing Sirius Black and James Potter, to a slightly anxious Remus Lupin, and finally to a scared looking Peter Pettigrew. She sighed then snapped, "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, DETENTION. Miss Caldwell, Miss Anderson, and Miss Black, you are to take Miss Evans to the Hospital Wing. Now about animagus, who else can answer the question."  
  
"#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
~~~Out in the Hall~~~  
  
"Um, Miss Caldwell, is that your name?" Lily began, looking at Amanda. Amanda looked at the others for help, then said, "Actually, Lily, you can call me Amanda." It felt odd, telling her best friend what she should call her.  
  
"Ohhh, so that's my name huh? Lily. Lily Evans. Hmmmm, that's a pretty name," she mused aloud. "Anyway, why are you taking me to this hospital place? I'm FINE!" Lily insisted. 'Well, she's getting back her red hot temper' though Shelly, who was helping to support Lily. (A/N: Lets make Lily a bit drowsy from the spell. =+D)  
  
When they got to the hospital wing, Madame Pomphery took one look at Lily then sighed, "It looks like someone placed a temporary memory carm on Miss Evans here. However, it will wear off by itself after a few hours. The work of Potter and Black, I daresay?" The girls all nodded grimly and Andy shouted "Hey Pomphery, I'm a Black too, ya know!" After Madame Pomphery shooed the girls away, Lily, confused from what she had heard them discussing, decided she needed a nap. Soon she was dreaming.  
  
A couple of hundred miles away, a ritual had just been finished, a grave had just stirred, and a high pitched voice cackled.  
  
"Now," he hissed. "All we need is the Potter boy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evan woke up abruptly, memories flooding through her. Remembering transfiguration, she suddenly remember who was the cause of her being here in the hospital wing, and why her head was throbbing so badly. Out of anger she screamed, "POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A/N: yeah I no, still short. But my next chapter will be up soon. Please R/R. Thanks a bunchie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Maryam 


	3. Ahhh, revenge is sweet!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing I say! NOTHING!!! Well, I /do/ own some something, like the characters you've never seen in your life!  
  
\  
  
Shout outs:  
  
peachgirl1608  
  
evil*grrl*13  
  
AznGurl  
  
lizzie   
  
And to anyone else who reviewed after I post this chapter, thanks also!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
'Revenge'. That was the only thought running though Lily's head as she sweetly convinced Madame Pomphrey to let her go. After Lily revealed a bunch of personal things, including her desire to kill James Potter, Madame Pomphrey decided that she was back to normal and allowed her to leave, but only after making Lily promise that if she felt any dizziness she would report to her immediately. Lily reluctantly agreed, then set off to find the prey. HER prey.  
  
'Oh Potter, by the time I finish with you, you're going to regret knowing me. You're going to regret that ickle crush you've had on me since forever. You're going to regret the day you heard the name Lily Evans!" Lily was so busy thinking of about a hundred ways to hurt James that she didn't even realize that she was at the common room entrance.  
  
"Butterbeer Caps," Lily spat at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"/Honestly/, no need for that tone," said the Fat Lady, irritably.  
  
Shelly was lounging lazily in the almost empty common room when Lily came in. She jumped up as she heard the door close.  
  
"LILY! Oh my gosh, how are you? Pomphrey let you out? Geesh. She never does that, does she? Oh Lily," Shelly said all this in a rush hugging her friend. Lily had to grin, "Where is everyone?" she asked.  
  
"Weell, Andy and Amanda went to the kitchens, they said something about bottomless pits and boys," Shelly began shrugging. "The marauders went into Hogsmeade. Again."  
  
Lily grinned, "Excellent!" ("Uh, oh," Shelly muttered.) "I need to get revenge on Potter. And /you/ are going to help me."  
  
Shelly grinned mischievously. She moved closer to Lily, and they came up with a plan...  
  
##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$##$$  
  
~~~Meanwhile In the Kitchens~~~  
  
Andy and Amanda were pigging out on a bunch of cakes and sweets. Amanda looked up worriedly, "You think Lily's ok?" Amanda asked.  
  
"She'll be fine," Andy replied taking a bite out of a chocolate donut. "I reckon Pomphrey will want to keep her there a bit though. But I was just thinking," Andy trailed off.  
  
"Uh, oh. Andy? Thinking? That's never a good sign...." Amanda laughed.  
  
Andy glared mockingly, and then turned serious. "No, it's just that, you know Lily. She'll want to get back at Potter and my brother. We'll have to stop her from doing anything rash."  
  
Andy rolled her eyes, "Now you sound like Shelly."  
  
"My /dear/ Manda, I'm insulted. I'm not a reasonable person. All I'm saying is, let's humiliate him, not hurt him." Andy said with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
"Now you're talking my language," Amanda grinned. "Well, first let's meet up with Shelly, shall we??"  
  
~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~!!~  
  
Andy and Amanda rushed into the common room. "Shelly, Shelly! You gotta help us help Lily come up with a way to get revenge on James Potter and crew!" they both said panting. "We don't want her to do something really stupid to him, but we gotta think of major humiliation!" Then they spotted a grinning Lily and jumped on her.  
  
"Lily!" exclaimed Amanda hugging her friend. "Sooo Pomphrey let you out? What did you have to say to convince her huh? Oh, we were so worried!"  
  
"Right," Andy began letting go of Lily. "Now we need revenge."  
  
Lily and Shelly looked at each other.  
  
"Already done," Lily grinned.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*Meanwhile at Hogsmeade*  
  
James was sitting with his 'flavor of the week' in The Three Broomsticks. But his mind wasn't on his girl. He was thinking of what Lily might be planning in that sly head of hers. 'Oh well. I'm ready to take any blow from her.' He thought boastfully.  
  
"Ohhhh JAMSIE hunny," cooed Lana in a sickly sweet voice. "Just look at my hair! Do you like it Jamsie Poo? I got it in the new hair salon down the street." James looked up distractedly. "Huh?"  
  
"Why Jamesie, PAY MORE ATTENTION TO ME. You said you love me!" She dropped her voice seductively. "Besides, it's getting rather crowded in here. Why don't we go someplace more....private?" She batted her eyelashes.  
  
James inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Why did I have to choose this airhead out of every girl in the school? Damn, I'd rather be here with Evans. Wait a minute. Where did that come from? Grrr, I must be tired. I need a nap."  
  
James put on his most charming smile and said, "Well, actually Lana, I better get up to the school. Err, I don't feel to well. Yeah, that's it. Well, you should meet up with your group of airhea- um, friends. I'll see you tomorrow night. Same place, ok?" And with that she walked off giggling and James breathed a sigh off relief.  
  
"Prongs, how was the date?" asked Remus, waggling his eyesbrows suggestively when they met up at Zonkos.  
  
James grinned, "Nah, didn't get lucky. She was a bit of a bore actually. I might have to get rid of her earlier than the rest." Sirius laughed at that, and Peter grinned mischievously. James grinned back at him slyly, as though they were sharing a private joke.  
  
James snatched this moment to study his friend. Peter and always been somewhat of a tag along. He wasn't as brave as the rest of the marauders. When they did pranks, he usually acted as though he had nothing to do with it. He also didn't have much confidence and looked up to his friends to stand up for him. But James had noticed a huge difference in him this year. He had much more self esteem, he was tougher, and he was definitely no longer a 'tag along'. He disappeared alone for many hours, and when his friends asked him about it, he told them that had been roaming the school. His friends swallowed it, but James was suspicious. He thought the new Peter was a bit /too/ mysterious.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
It was dinner and the Great Hall was noisy as usual. Most people were waiting for the marauders traditional dinner pranks. Little did they know, the honors would be done by someone different tonight.  
  
"Aright people, get into position. There coming in." Lily whispered to her friends. This spell was sort of complicated because they all had to make there move at the same time,  
  
James and his friends were walking in as usual, smirking and winking at different girls.  
  
Lily whispered, "Infinite feminiunus!"  
  
Andy quickly said, "One Day."  
  
Amanda said, " Airhead girlie girl"  
  
And Shelly topped it off with the clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James was too busy winking at girls to notice anything weird happening to them. But he did notice when the whole Great Hall burst out in uncontrollable fits of laughter.  
  
James looked over to the Slytherin table to see if anyone had been pranked that day. 'Nope, no one. Gosh, I feel so weird.....'  
  
Suddenly Sirius started cracking up. "Prongs, nice look!" he shouted over the laughter.  
  
'Huh?' James thought curiously. He pulled out his mirror. Sure enough, he uncontrollably messy hair had grown past his shoulders. His features were more feminine. Slowly but surely, he was turning into a girl!  
  
He looked at his friends and his mouth dropped open. Sirius's usually long dark brown hair came down to his waist. He looked exactly like Andy! Remus was with Madame Pomphery (His time of the month) so he didn't have to go through this. Peter's blond hair grew shoulder length. And they were all wearing pink dresses.  
  
"Oh my, like, GOSH. Look at all of you! You all, like, look like me!" James blubbered stupidly.  
  
'Hang on, since when did I start using the word 'like'?' James'mind screamed, but there was nothing he could do about his behavior.  
  
His friends had run up to different guys and started snogging them, much to there own horror. But Lily had something much worse in store for James Potter.  
  
'Ohhh,' James thought miserably. 'My stomach feels weird!'  
  
"Excuse me, girl, you got something red in the back of your dress," sniped a snotty 7th year Ravenclaw, passing James.  
  
"Like, thank you," he called shrilly, then clapped his hands over his mouth and groaned, realizing what was on the dress. 'Evans, you are sooo dead. You went too far on this trick.'  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
'Avery,"  
  
"Y-yes Master?"  
  
"Is she stationed where I asked for her to be?"  
  
"No Master, please forgive me. She will be there tomorrow."  
  
"Tut, tut Avery. You must learn to have things done when I want them done."  
  
"Master, I,"  
  
"CRUCIO!"  
  
A high, cackling laughter sounded, and a screamed pierced the air.  
  
"Tomorrow, it will happen. Tomorrow with be the start of the many horrors that follows. She will be strong, and no one will resist her. Tomorrow the grave will open, once again."  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your wondering what the end of my story meant? It's all in the next chapter people!! So please r/r and I will update. Thanks.  
  
Maryam 


	4. Okkk, so who is SHE?

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm really tired of doing this... I DON'T OWN A THING!!!!!  
  
I'll give my shout outs at the end. ENJOY!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~*Lily's Journal*~  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It's been a week since that prank I played on Potter and he hasn't even tried to get me back. Grrrr. Something fishy is going on. In fact he's even been acted /civil/ toward me. Yeah, I know, scary thought, huh? Well..Andy's waking up so I better go. If she gets a hold of this....wwellll, lets not think about it. Later!  
  
Andy rolled over, "Lily? You up?"  
  
Lily quickly shut her eyes and let out a loud, fake snore. Andy rolled her eyes. "Awww, come ON Lils, - FOOD!" Andy pretended to faint.  
  
Lily opened one eye. "Yup, your definitely Sirius Black's twin."  
  
Andy grinned cheekily, "Yeah, yeah, ain't that a shame. Well, let's wake the others, shall we?" Lily groaned and began to shuffle to the bathroom. As she brushed her hair, she let her mind wander to the end of her 6th year.  
  
/FLASH BACK/  
  
"NO, POTTER!" a 16 year old Lily Evans shouted. She was in the common room reading. Tonight would be her last night in the castle this year, and she planned to make it as peaceful as possible. The last thing she wanted was to be asked out, yet AGAIN, by James Potter. 'The guy can't take a hint' she thought angrily. He had had a crush on her ever since 2nd year, when Lily had turned his hair blue.  
  
"Aww, come on, just one teeny date?" he put on his best puppy eyes. But by then Lily was fed up.  
  
"Potter, you think you're so cool and hot. Well you know what? Your just a worthless no one. Just cause your momma was a slut, you think every girl is?"  
  
As soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. But it was too late to take the words back. James' face turned bright red and he answered in a cold, dangerously quiet voice. "My mother was no slut; she was worth 1000 of you. She was murdered a week ago by a wizard called Voldemort."  
  
And with that, he walked away, not planning on forgetting what she said or forgiving her.  
  
/End Flashback/  
  
Lily sighed at the memory. She almost wished he were all over her again. Walking back into her dorm, Lily smirked at the sight of Shelly and Amanda chasing Andy around the room.  
  
"Ok Andy, what did you do this time?" Lily sighed.  
  
Andy stopped, short of breath. "NOTHING! I mean, I just poured some water of them, no big...AHHHHH!" Amanda and Shelly pounced on her and tackled her to the ground.  
  
"WHY couldn't I get stuck with normal friends." Muttered Lily.  
  
"HEY! I resent that!" came Andy's muffled voice.  
  
Andy managed to struggle free, and then grumpily made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Amanda turned to Lily smirking. "Sooooo, I see Potter hasn't paid you back yet."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Lily replied. "I wonder what he's up to." She said the last part more to her self than anyone in the room.  
  
==========================  
  
As they arrived in the Great Hall, they noticed a lot off commotion. People were whispering and peering over at the staff table anxiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Shelly whispered to her friends. They shrugged, but a certain Marauder overheard them.  
  
"Don't you know?" asked Remus shocked. "There is going to be an exchange student coming here today. She'll be staying for the rest of the year."  
  
"Whoa," said Shelly impressed. "I never knew Hogwarts had an exchange program." Remus shrugged then smiled at her. She smiled back. Out of all the marauders, Remus was their favorite. He was sensible, sweet and caring, and still had a wild side. Shelly still had a goofy grin on her face when Lily smacked her over the head.  
  
"Shelllly, where have you goooone?" she asked in a sing song voice.  
  
At that moment, Professor Dumbledore stood up, saving Shelly the whole trouble of answering.  
  
"I'd like you all to welcome our new exchange student from America. Her name is Analive Nirehtyls. She will now be sorted into her house." Dumbledore pulled out the Sorting Hat. Analive was extremely pretty. She had black wavy hair that went past her shoulders, nice full pink lips and green eyes with flecks of silver in them. She grinned at the crowd before sitting down and placing the hat on her head.  
  
(A/N: Her name is pronounced "ANNA-LIVE NEAR-HIT-TILS" The Live part of her name is pronounced like it is in the word "alive" Just wanna get that straight lolz)  
  
One minute....  
  
Two minutes......  
  
Three minutes....... People were whispering now.  
  
Four minutes...What was wrong with the hat? It never took this long to sort anyone before.  
  
5 minutes.... "GRYFFINDOR!!!!" She chuckled and walked over to the seat next to Lily. Everyone applauded, especially the Gryffindors, and, surprisingly, a fair amount of applause from the Slytherins. Some had even stood up to applaud, which was very different then when people were usually sorted into Gryffindor. But the school chose to ignore this. Lucius Malfoy even had a smirk on his face. There were lots of catcalls from the guys.  
  
! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
James looked over at the Slytherin table. "Looks like our dear friend Malfoy has a crush," he said laughing.  
  
"Well there is no way he's getting near Analive. We Gryffindors stick together!" Sirius pumped a fist in the air.  
  
"Hold on a sec," said James slowly. "We aren't planning on getting close to Analive are we?"  
  
Remus laughed. "Are you crazy, man? Of course we are. She's HOT!"  
  
"SO?" Yelled James frustrated.  
  
Peter looked up from his food, an amused smile on his face. "The world is /definitely/ coming to an end. James Potter doesn't want to get to know a hot girl? Next Sirius will be reading books!"  
  
Sirius put on his best "hurt" look. "I do too read!" he shouted indignantly  
  
James, Remus, and Peter raised eyebrows.  
  
Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Um, well, I read "Quidditch through the Ages". Does that count?" His friends shook their head.  
  
"Ahh, ok how abouuut "A Million Ways To Hex Your Enemies?"  
  
"Nope," they chorused  
  
" 'Get a Girl In Bed Tonight, and have Fun'?"  
  
They all stared at him like he was mad.  
  
"Uh Uhh," James finally answered.  
  
"Grrr, all you guys hate me," Sirius grumbled half-heartedly.  
  
"You guys, Analive's part of /their/ group now," James pointed out.  
  
"You really need to give Lily a break," said Remus.  
  
James glared, "A break where? Her ribs or her legs?"  
  
"Nirehtyls, Nirehtyls." Said Sirius thoughtfully, breaking the silence. "The name sounds so familiar. But I don't think I ever heard it before."  
  
"Probably from one of those ministry parties your mum use to make you go to." James said.  
  
Sirius's face suddenly turned extremely serious (no pun intended). "Please don't EVER mention my mother again," he said spitting out the word "mother" like it was something hideously disgusting. The Blacks had all been in Slytherin. Andy and Sirius were the only one of Mrs. Black's children who wasn't a Slytherin. Sirius had a younger brother named Regulus (sp?). He was a 5th year Slytherin who, in Sirius and Andy's opinion, were already mixed in with the wrong crowd.  
  
"You should be more like Regulus. At least he doesn't mix with foul blood, and betrayers to the family name. He associates with children of the highest rank in the Ministry." His mother use to always tell him. Although not a Voldemort supporter, she highly agreed with what he was doing. He believed the magical world should be rid of all muggleborns. And Sirius Andy were completely against it. So they both ran away from home, to the only place they could thing of; James' house.  
  
"Sorry about that Siri," apologized James. He knew that Sirius was still very touchy on the subject of his mother.  
  
"That' ok," said Sirius. "Now, about the prank...."  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
At the other end of the table, the girls were getting acquainted with Analive.  
  
"Sooo, you like Quidditch?" asked Amanda hopefully. Out of all her friends, she was the only one who liked Quidditch.  
  
"Do I ever!" said Analive. "By the way, call me Ana."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok class, settle down," droned Professor Binns, the ghost who thought them History of Magic.  
  
"Uh oh," whispered Lily to Ana. "Welcome to Boresville."  
  
Ana just smirked. "He can't have be any worse than /my/ HoM teacher. Mine talked so quietly, that no one could hear him, and his chalk squeaked a lot." The all laughed, but were cut off by Proff. Binns droning again.  
  
"Today we will learn about the living dead. Powerful wizards use the living dead to do things that normal people don't have the power of doing. They are only half alive, so they either have powers from hell, or from heaven. Some of there powers include, hypnotizing and manipulating of the mind, and many others, most of which people don't usually live to tell about it. But you have to be careful. They could be anyone. The people you least expect to be living dead just may be."  
  
"That was the weirdest lesson!" exclaimed Shelly, as they walked to the next class.  
  
"Well is all his classes are like that, then I don't have to worry about boring my self to death. Hmm, I wonder if that's how /he/ died," Ana mused. They all cracked up.  
  
Lily was thinking. 'Weird how a living dead person could be anyone, even someone I knew.' She thought about the last thing he said. /"Be careful. It could be anyone./  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Though I wish I had gotten more. (frowns) OK, but please review this chapter people. And again, thanks to my favorite reviewer/beta reader, LizMarauder4eva!!!!!  
  
~*asma said*~  
  
~*lizzie*~  
  
~*LizMarauder4eva*~  
  
~*laur*~  
  
Maryam 


End file.
